skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: The Squad of Skylands
Skylanders: The Squad of Skylands is a game made by GetiniPvZ. About This game takes place after Skylanders: Superchargers ''in a cloud in Skylands where a new squad forms and have to all keep Skylands from being destroyed. Elements 10 New Elements! # Static # Gelid # Lumber # Toxic # Charm # Flora # Metal # Sound # Nuclear # Cosmos Number of New Skylanders Over 200 New Skylanders! There are so many new Skylanders, including ones from Series 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or even 6! There are 3 Squad Heroes, 1 Series One, and 2 Series Two, Three, Four, Five, or Six in each element. Squads Your Squad! You can have 5 Squad Heroes and 8 other kinds of Skylanders in a Squad! But, you still can only have 1 Skylander out at a time! Squad Mana New Feature: Squad Mana! Squad Mana is used to use a powerful blast against villains. When the Squad Mana bar is filled, you can launch the blast by using a Squad Hero! Squad Heroes Squad Heroes are the leaders of your squad, and you can have 5 of them in 1 squad. They're weapons are made out of a mineral called Squadanium, which is sharper than a diamond, boosting their attack. Squadanium carries a fiber called Fortunous which boosts their defense and luck. Their speed is dropped due to the weight of their Squadanium weapon. Trapping You can now trap more villains. But, there is a difference. When you trap a villain, they become part of ''The Collection, a place in Skylands in a cloud above in the sky, whwre all the villains you trap go to. You can switch a villain anytime here. Soul Gems Brand New Soul Gems! There are now new soul gems for every past Skylander and the new ones! To see them, go here. Starter Packs For this game, there are 5 kinds of Starter Packs.All of them are compatible with XBOX 360, Nintendo 3DS, IPad, Tablet, and Playstation 4.They are: Providing Starter Pack- Includes: Frozen Fever, Silkouette, Aqua Marine, Cards, Codes, Poster, Game, Special Edition Charm Yawn Trap Costs $79.99 Introduction Starter Pack- Includes: Starlight, Pelagic Lob-Star, Cards, Game, Poster, Codes, Special Edition Gelid Tiki Trap Surface Starter Pack- Includes: Mile Stone, Bubble Blast, Wind Spid, Cards, Codes, Poster, Game, Special Editon Air Yawn Trap Returning Skylanders All the Old Skylanders You Have! New Skylanders Cosmos Element Nuclear Element Static Element Lumber Element Toxic Element Flora Element Metal Element Sound Element Life Element Tech Element Earth Element * Mile Stone (Squad Hero) * Earthshake (Squad Hero) * Solid Swift (Squad Hero) * Brick Break (Series 1) Water Element * Aqua Marine (Squad Hero) * Seanami (Squad Hero) * Alglee (Squad Hero) * Bubble Blast (Series 1) * Pelagic Lob-Star (Series 2) * Roaring Echo (Series 2) Light Element * Gallant (Squad Hero) * Holliet (Squad Hero) * Coruskate (Squad Hero) * Raidiant (Series 1) * Glowing Spotlight (Series 2) * Shimmering Knight Light (Series 2) * Legendary Gallant (Variant) * Legendary Raidiant (Variant) Dark Element * Murking Slomber (Squad Hero) * Pitchblack (Squad Hero) * Glooming Dusk (Squad Hero) * Silkouette (Series 1) * Dusky Blackout (Series 2) * Shadowy Knight Mare (Series 2) * Gloaming Murking Slomber (Variant) * Legendary Pitchblack (Variant) * Legendary Silkouette (Variant) Undead Element * Artachnid (Squad Hero) * Souleater (Squad Hero) * Pneumania (Squad Hero) * Apoca Lich (Series 1) * Bewitched Hex (Series 3) * Skull Crusher Roller Brawl (Series 2) * Immortal Apoca Lich (Variant) Magic Element * Amagement (Squad Hero) * Blasty Cake (Squad Hero) * Starlight (Squad Hero) * Madness Mashup (Series 1) * Elixir Mash Pop Fizz (Series 4) * Time Twisting Déjà Vu (Series 2) * Mega Philter Pop Fizz (Variant) Air Element * Wind Spid (Squad Hero) * Skyshooter (Squad Hero) * Flutter Shine (Squad Hero) * Glide (Series 1) * Razor Edged Blades (Series 2) Charm Element * Compassion Rose (Squad Hero) * Charmisma (Squad Hero) * Adorabless (Squad Hero) * Inti Mate (Series 1) Fire Element ''' * Shine-Shock (Squad Hero) * Boil Blind (Squad Hero) * Blazebomb (Squad Hero) * Flame Burst (Series 1) * Lavaburst Torch (Series 2) '''Gelid Element * Frosty Slash (Squad Hero) *Frozen Fever (Squad Hero) *Winter Charge (Squad Hero) *Glacier Glow (Series 1)